


Guilty Verdict

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Inanimate Objects, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyn arrives late to the house to find it cold and messy. She determines who the guilty party is and supervises the punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Verdict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrenpan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/gifts).



> For Syrenpan, your wish is my command!

Cyn had fallen quite a bit behind on her work lately and so when Danse and Arthur went to the house on Spectacle Island one chilly autumn weekend, Cyn stayed behind to catch up. The next day, she caught a vertibird down, and headed towards the house. She heard banging coming from the garage, but she was cold so she went directly inside.

The state of the place appalled her. It was freezing, there were dirty dishes all over the counter, and a heap of clothing on the living room floor. Arthur was asleep on the couch, a book open across his chest, and Danse was nowhere to be seen. Presumably it was him banging away in the garage.

“Wake up!” she shouted, shaking Arthur. He sat up suddenly, disoriented. 

“Why is it such a mess in here? It looks like a frat house! And it’s freezing. Why haven’t you started a fire?”

“No wood,” Arthur mumbled, trying to figure out what a frat house was. 

“Why not? This island is covered with dead trees. You had a whole day here.”

Arthur didn’t answer.

Cyn folded her arms across her chest. She looked stern, but actually she was just trying to keep warm. “Just go to the garage and get Danse,” she said. “I brought you boys something. Meet me in the bedroom.” She winked, and Arthur smiled and stood up, heading outside. 

Cyn went into the bedroom and positioned herself alluringly on the bed. The boys burst eagerly through the door a moment later and found her there, posed on the bed in her blue vault suit, holding up the items she’d brought. She almost smiled when their eyes lit up at the sight of the handcuffs, but she kept her face straight. 

“Here is how this is going to go, boys,” she began. “You two get undressed first, and then I am going to handcuff you to the bed, and then… we’ll see what happens.”

The boys nodded eagerly, and they began removing their clothing. When they got down to their bare skin, Cyn directed them to lay on the bed, and then she handcuffed Arthur to the bedframe, so his hands were above his head. She trailed her fingers down his chest to just past his navel, and back up again, before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

She did the same to Danse, admiring their half-erect cocks laying against their taut abdomens, and their strong arms restrained above their heads. She almost lost her resolve for a moment, but a gust of wind outside reminded her of the cool weather and lack of heat, and she shook her head and ignored the brief temptation.

“Who’s ready for the next part?” she asked, and both boys eagerly nodded.

“Excellent.” She said. She got up on the edge of the bed and began unzipping her vault suit seductively, sliding the zipper down as far as it would go. She rolled it down off her body, stepping out of it one foot at a time, and tossed it aside. She looked from Danse to Arthur and back again as she removed her bra, running her hands over her breasts when they were freed. 

She turned and stepped off the bed and over to the dresser, and bent over it suggestively, looking back at them over her shoulders. Making sure she had their full attention, she began to slide her panties down one side of her ass, hooking her fingers in the lace and inching it lower.

When she was sure she had their full attention, she bent lower, and opened the desk drawer, and pulled out the biggest, rattiest looking hooded sweatshirt she could find. It belonged to Danse, and when she pulled it over her head, she was absolutely swimming in it. She smiled at the look of shock on their faces when she reached into the next drawer and pulled out a pair of Arthur’s sweatpants, which were equally huge, and pulled them on.

She completed the ensemble with a pair of thick socks, and then she smirked at them, flipped the hood up over her hair, and padded out of the room.

She ignored their shouts of frustration as she leisurely made herself a pot of tea, and then she retrieved her book from her bag and strolled back into the bedroom, where she settled herself into the armchair in the corner and covered herself with a blanket.

Both boys had stopped shouting and were glowering at her from the bed. “I’m sorry, boys. I’d love to join you, but it’s just so darn cold in here. But maybe you can earn your freedom somehow. She tapped her finger on her lips as if she was thinking. “It would help if I knew whose fault this was.”

She sat watching them for a few minutes while they both argued about who was supposed to chop wood, and then she watched them for a few more minutes as they each tried to convince her the other was guilty. 

Finally she interrupted them. “You’re right,” she said, without indicating who she was speaking to. “But what are we going to do about it?”

“Let me go!” said Arthur.

“I’ll punish Arthur!” said Danse. Cyn lifted an eyebrow. She was intrigued.

“What kind of punishment do you have in mind?” She asked. 

“Whatever you tell me,” he replied in a low voice. Arthur groaned and leaned his head back into the pillow. 

Cyn smiled to herself. This was just what she had in mind. “Ok,” she said. “Deal.” 

She got up, went to the closet, and got out a box of items. She unlocked Danse and handed it to him. “Start with these,” she told him, then went back to her chair and settled in under the blanket with her tea, and propped her book up in front of her nose. She tried to look disinterested, but she was watching them carefully from under the hood. 

Danse held up a feather duster and a scarf, looked from her, to Arthur, to the feather duster, and back again and then shrugged. He took the scarf and tied it around Arthur’s eyes, and then began trailing the feather duster up and down Arthur until he was writhing and giggling. “Stop, please, stop,” he begged, laughing. 

Danse stopped and looked at Cyn. “I didn’t say stop,” she said, without looking up from her book. She took a sip from her tea and tried to look bored.

So Danse trailed the feather duster up the inside of Arthur’s thigh to his cock. It twitched at the light touch and Arthur groaned. 

Danse dug back in the box again and found a ribbon. He trailed that around Arthur for a moment, and then tied it around his dick in a little bow. Cyn smiled. Danse was clearly getting into this. 

The next item he pulled out was a colourful plastic pinwheel, which he rolled up Arthur’s stomach, watching the muscles clench in response. When he got to Arthur’s face, he pressed a light kiss to his mouth, and then rolled the pinwheel back down again. 

The next item was a fancy silver hairbrush, which he used to comb out Arthur’s chest hair, creating pleasing swirly patterns as he went. Arthur was groaning incoherently by this point. Danse was clearly getting excited, Cyn could see his erection between his legs, but even she was surprised when he pushed Arthur onto his side and then gave him a firm swat with the backside of the hairbrush, before stroking him gently with the bristles. 

Cyn was getting really excited watching this. She put her teacup down surreptitiously and huddled deeper in the blanket so only her eyes were peeking out of the top. She slipped her fingers into her panties and casually began stroking herself as she watched. 

After a few more swats with the hairbrush, Danse looked in the box again. He found a tennis ball. Arthur was still on his side, so Danse rolled it around the small of his back and down his ass crack, before pushing Arthur onto his back and rolling it up the inside of his legs, past the ribbon still tied around his rock hard cock, and up to his face.

He crawled up Arthur’s body as he went, and when he got to the top, he tossed the ball aside and kissed him hard, his tongue snaking into his mouth and back out again.

Cyn watched Danse’s ass tighten as he flexed, grinding himself against Arthur, and her mouth went dry. _All the moisture must have drained into my pussy_ , she thought, as she slipped one finger inside of herself. She thought about asking for the hairbrush, but she didn’t want to interrupt. 

Meanwhile, Danse was working his way back down Arthur’s body with his mouth, scraping him with his beard as he went, and Cyn almost forgot herself and leaned forward as he grasped Arthur’s dick and stroked it gently over the ribbon, eliciting nasal sounding growls from Arthur. When he got lower he spat in his hand and began working Arthur harder, kissing his belly and watching the part of his face that wasn’t covered by the scarf.

Cyn was slightly calmer than Danse, so she could tell Arthur was close. And this was supposed to be a punishment. So she cleared her throat, and ordered Danse to stop. It took him a moment, but he did stop. 

“I don’t want him to come just yet,” she told him. “Tidy up those things and bring the box here,” she said. Danse obeyed her, and she waited until his back was turned before slipping her hand into the box and retrieving the hairbrush. It had a fat, ridged handle with a slightly tapered end, and she thought it would be just about perfect. 

Danse was standing there, looking at Arthur, and waiting for instructions. Cyn thought for a minute, and then said, “Use your mouth.”

Danse eagerly obeyed, and crawled between Arthur’s legs, kissing his way up the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Cyn watched with excitement as he removed the ribbon with his teeth and then took Arthur’s cock in his mouth, working it deftly, varying his pace, and making Arthur moan as he got closer, before stopping to let him cool off and then going back for more. 

Cyn decided she should pay close attention. For future reference. 

When Danse reached for the massage oil off of the bedside table, Cyn pulled her sweatpants down underneath the blanket, and worked the handle of the hairbrush inside herself, rubbing her clit with the other hand. The hard ridges of the handle stimulated her in a delicious way, and she slowly fucked herself with it, as she watched Danse ready Arthur and then push himself inside. 

He pulled the scarf off of Arthur’s eyes, and the way they looked at each other before they kissed sent sparks to Cyn’s belly. She was so close, that when Arthur wrapped his legs around Danse’s waist and started shouting, she came too, clenching around the hairbrush and closing her eyes, trying to stay quiet, and when she got herself together again, it was just in time to see Danse pull out and release onto Arthur’s belly with a groan, their cum mixing together in a smear. 

After Danse cleaned them up, Cyn tossed him the key and he let Arthur go. “Is that it? Are we forgiven?” Arthur asked as he stretched his stiff shoulder muscles.

Cyn was sitting under the blanket with her pants still half off, trying to look casual. Her book was back up in front of her face again, and she was still trying to look bored. 

“I don’t know, boys. Maybe go chop that wood and then we can talk about it.” she said. 

They groaned, but they got partly dressed and went outside. Cyn got up from the chair, and glanced at the hairbrush, then snatched it up and locked herself in the bathroom, where she watched from the window as her two shirtless boys chopped wood.


End file.
